Just to Throw It Away
by IAmDrowningInMidAir
Summary: Naruto is an outcast in Konoha who is always breaking the rules. Sasuke however is perfect in the people of Konohas eyes, yet he hates it. Is Naurto able to help Sasuke break out of his shell? NaruSasuNaru.


Just to Throw it Away

"Naruto you are such a fucking pothead." Kiba laughed as he inhaled some of his joint.

"Look who is talking dog breath." Naruto retreated as he took his joint and lifted it to his lips inhaling as much of the joint as he could. Naruto allowed his eyes to shut slowly as he held in all the smoke from the joint as he could until his lungs felt as if they were about to burst. Finally, Naruto exhaled and a smirk grew across his face as he opened his dilated eyes to gaze up at Kiba. "You just wish you could smoke as much pot as me."

"Nah son, I am the one who introduced you to this relaxing herb in the first place!"

Naruto gasped. "No Kiba, we discovered this 'relaxing herb' together, do you not remember the good ol' days?"

"No, I remember…I'm just to stoned to care!"

Naruto and Kiba began to laugh uncontrollably as they smoked some more marijuana. Unfortunately, that all came to an end when Kiba and Narutos heads whipped around to hear the front door slam shut all the way down the stairs.

"Fuck Kiba, Iruka came home early from work today! If he catches me skipping school I am going to be on a leash all summer, barking at the end of my chain as I watch you smoke some more-FUCK KIBA! If Iruka smells the pot we are both going to be personally castrated by him! Hurry up and help me get rid of the smell!"

Naruto and Kiba then proceeded on stuffing all of the non-used joints in their pants before opening up Narutos bedroom window and throwing out all of the used ones. As soon as the used joints were thrown out the window Naruto and Kiba began flinging their arms in and out of the window trying to circulate the air so the smell of pot would leave Narutos room.

"Fuck Naruto, Iruka is coming up the stairs!" Kiba harshly whispered as he heard Iruka step upon the wooden stairs, Irukas whistling slowly becoming louder as he got closer to Narutos room every second.

"Shit. Follow me Kiba we are going onto the roof-"

"Naruto I don't think we have enough time! Iruka is almost at the top of the stairs!"

"Well it's either go on the roof and possibly get out of a lecture and an ass whooping, or stay here and all of that is guaranteed!" Naruto hissed back as he began to climb out of the window grabbing onto the edge of the roof lifting himself up onto the roofs surface. Of course soon after Naruto was onto the roof, Kiba followed behind, grunting as Naruto lifted his lazy ass on top of the roof. Naruto and Kiba held their breath as they heard Iruka open the door to Narutos room and walk around until he reached the window. Life became slow motion as they watched Irukas head pop out of the window, Irukas head looking side to side, his ponytail swiftly moving with his head movements.

"Ahhhhh, what a beautiful day the air is just so fresh!" Iruka sighed happily before he placed his head back inside of Narutos room before shutting the window.

"Shit man that was really close!" Kiba silently chuckled as he laid down on the roof.

Naruto then laid down beside Kiba and took a deep breath the air really was fresh today. He looked up with his puffy pink eyes and stared at the sun. It was a really relaxing moment, after the adventure Kiba and he had to endure to escape Iruka and his never ending lectures about "illegal substances" and how "they ruin the human body and your future".

"Naruto?" Kiba whispered.

"What?" Naruto replied as he turned his head to face Kiba.

"How are we getting off the roof?"

Naruto then looked back at the sun and laughed, that was one thing Naruto definitely forgot to plan. I mean come on, Iruka was right on his ass and this was his last resort, last minute thinking. Plus Naruto loved taking risks…this just happened to be one of those risks, that surprisingly didn't work to his advantage…well that was a lie they normally don't.

"Wellllll…" Naruto dragged on before answering. Kiba then shivered as he saw Naruto grin.

"Just say it all ready dumb ass." Kiba said impatiently.

"We could jump off the roof into Ms. CrazySonofBithes backyard." Naruto replied as he sat up and looked at Kiba waiting for a response.

When Kiba sat up he began grabbing his head and shaking it side to side cursing when he stopped he glared at Naruto.

"Jesus Naruto, do you have any other plans. I mean that crazy ass neighbor of yours is completely lethal. Seriously that chick needs to be strapped to a bed inside of a mental institution looking up at the ceiling and counting all the tiles and giving them names as she has wonderful memories of all the times she took pictures of her fucking cats for beauty pageants!" Kiba barked back breathlessly as he covered his face with his hands.

"Okay Kiba you can stay on the fucking roof then you can starve and when the suns radiation begins to sear right through your skin crows will come to remove the rotten flesh from your tattooed face." Naruto replied with a smile as he stood on the roof moving slowly maintaining his balance so he didn't tip over and ultimately kill himself.

Kiba immediately stood up and began to follow Naruto he really didn't want to have crows pecking at the pores of his skin for a meal.

"Damn this high really isn't making me feel calm at all, this is a really stressful situation and I think me being high is just making me-"

"Excitied." Naruto replied looking down at his destination, Ms. CrazySonofaBitches backyard.

"No actually that isn't the feeling…"

"Okay so here is the plan, you and I are going to jump off the roof-"

"Theres a fucking fifteen foot drop we will break our fucking legs Naruto-"

"Kiba can you please Shut. The. Fuck. Up?"

"…"

"Thank you, now as I was saying. We are going to jump off the roof, into the mega bitches backyard, then we will make run for cover behind her shed all the way over there…I think. Then we will make a sprint for school. If we sprint all the way there then we will both be there for when your mom picks us up to drop us off back at our lovely homes."

"Yeah but what if one of our teachers spots us in front of the school dumbass." Kiba asked annoyingly.

"Well little miss paranoid, then we will tell them we were in OSS during their period. I mean seriously when aren't we getting yelled at by the vice principal…or the principal herself…now stop being a pussy and jump off the fucking roof with me…want me to hold your hand princess?" Naruto replied as he got on his knees grabbing Kibas hand.

"No I would rather you not fucking douche bag!" Kiba seethed as he slapped Narutos hand away from him.

"You were right Kiba," Naruto said as he stood up and began dusting off the knees to his jeans."that high really isn't doing anything for you. Naruto chuckled. " Are you ready now to slowly remove your tampon and take a Midol."

"Oh fuck off you prick." Kiba hissed as he looked down at the legally insane womans backyard, seriously there was a reason why Kiba was scared. One time when he was walking across the street from her house, the ninty year old bitch began swinging her cane on her front porch screaming "Listen here you little bitch child, I'm gunna rip your ear off with my dentures and mash it up for my kitties cat food next time you come strolling down my street! YAH HEAR!" Kiba now takes back streets and hops peoples fences to get to Narutos house since that incident…from fifth grade.

"I'm ready asshole." Kiba gulped as he prayed to God that she wouldn't see them with her fucking 167 inch thick glasses.

"Okay on three we sprint off the roof into her backyard. 1, 2, 3!" Naruto screamed as he and Kiba sprinted as fast as they could off of the roof into her yard.

Naruto and Kiba tumbled to the ground, maybe they shouldn't have sprinted off the roof and should have taken things more slowly. When Naruto sat back up he saw Kiba laying face first on the ground, motionless.

"Kiba!" Naruto said softly shaking his seemingly unconscious friend. "Wake the fuck up if we stay here to long the crazy bitch is gunna come out with various cooking utensils and will proceed to castrate us with a rusty fucking spatula!" Naruto hissed in Kibas ear.

Slowly Kiba turned over and sttod up, Naruto couldn't read Kibas expression until…

"Rdffunndfjkrunn…" Kiba mumbled.

"What the fuck did you just say Naruto asked silently.

"He said run you little piece of no good shit eating squander!"

Ms. CrazySonOfaBitch came out of her cave and was out for blood.

Like a bolt of fucking lightning Naruto and Kiba sprinted, never looking back at the women who was certified in the maniacal women department. Naruto swore he heard gun shots behind them as their feet pounded the pavement of the side walk.

Finally the two hid in an ally way for a breather. When Kiba and Naruto looked up at each other they began to laugh uncontrollably yet again.

"Dude, we totally have to do that again!" Naruto laughed gasping for air.

"I know man, that shit was fucking exhilartatinnng!" Kiba screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Okay lets hurry to school before your mom gets there we have 15 minutes before the bell rings Naruto gasped as he leaned against the brick wall."

"Okay we are on our way "to infinity and beyond!" Kiba screeched once again making fist motions in the air as he and Naruto began to make a run to Konoha High…no pun intended.

**So yeah this is one of my first stories so leave reviews they will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
